primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Jacqui Carroll Interview
ZEM got in contact with Jacqui Carroll for an interview by email, shortly after the Watch premiere of Episode 5.4. Jacqui played Cerise in the Series 4 Prequel Webisodes, Series 4 and Series 5. Thank you very much to Jacqui for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- .]] ---- 1. How did you become involved with Primeval? I was contacted through movieextras.ie, I've been with them for years now and they give me a lot of interesting work, small speaking roles etc. I initially turned it down as it was a big commitment, (8 months), and I was producing my own radio show at the time, but my agent called me again 2 days before filming started and urged me on, as they thought I had the right 'look' for the ARC, and mentioned that it would be more of a featured role, the odd line to say etc, so I put the radio show on hold and jumped right in. 2. Were you familiar with the show prior to it coming to Ireland? I hold my hands up here as I have to say I had never watched a full episode before I joined Primeval, I know it's no excuse, but when I'm scripting my own shows I have to switch off from almost everything else that's happening. My Mother was a huge fan though! ;) 3. What was it like being a regular extra on Primeval? I can wholeheartedly say that it was the most fun-filled and exciting time that I've ever spent on set, I made some really good friends on Primeval and we were like a family, as we spent most of our waking hours together, ate together, had the same make-up trailer etc. It was most definitely home away from home! 4. Did you have any memorable experiences during your time on the show? How long do you have? ;) there were so many wonderful moments. My first day on set, my first scene with Ben Miller and Alexander Siddig in 'Lester's' office, we were in cleaning up the office after one of the creatures had wrecked it, I unfortunately tripped up over a lighting cable and almost fell through the door, how embarrassing, I genuinely thought I was going to be fired, but Ben just broke out laughing, said that he does it all of the time, we re-set the shot and started again. I was also cast in a tv pilot by Andrew Lee Potts during my time there and acted opposite Ben Miller in the scene, I was literally pinching myself and was slightly terrified as he is such a fantastic actor I did not want to mess up, but it went well, so we shall see. A million more great moments, just chilling out with the guys having lunch chatting to Alexander about acting and the likes, each and every one of them showed nothing but 100% support for me during my time on Primeval, I'm truly blessed. 5. Does your character have a name and a specific job in the ARC, an in-story explanation for her presence? Ha yes this happened quite accidentally, Ben Miller gave my character a name (unscripted) in my first scene, the one where I tripped up, Ben is great at improvising as I'm sure you know, so he named me 'Cerise' I think it went something like this, "thank you Cerise, you may leave now" ha, so you will notice throughout Season 4 and 5 he often refers to me as Cerise, when he's throwing his coat at me to hang it up etc, Cheers Ben ;) 6. I’ve noticed you talking in Primeval - are your lines scripted or do you make stuff up? Sometimes it's scripted but most of the time we talk through the scene beforehand to get a feel for how it should be and we roll with it, However Ruth Kearney (Jess) was a great girl for making up random stuff, completely unrelated to Primeval, trying to make me laugh during a take ;) she would often walk over to my desk to hand me a file and say something completely random and hilarious whilst maintaining that cute Jess stare, obviously only when we weren't on a close up, she is probably the funniest person I know, Ben Mansfield is also guilty of this one. 7. If the show is renewed, would you like it if your “character” were developed into a bigger role? Do you think it would be possible? That would be absolutely lovely. I think maybe it could work, since Ben already planted the seed by giving my 'character' a name.. anything is possible!! 8. Do you have a favorite episode that you have appeared in? My favourite episode is Episode 7 from Season 4, I just feel all of the characters are well into their stride at this point and the chemistry between them all is palpable, it just all clicks. In this episode Connor is running through the Arc frantically looking for Philip and myself and Jess are at my desk, and that was one of the moments I just spoke about where we were trying to keep a straight face, good times! 9. Do you have any other favorite Primeval episodes? I do love the first episode that I'm in as it just reminds me of the excitement and nerves that I was feeling on that day and how surprised I was to find that all of the main characters had no diva-isms and welcomed me with open arms. 10. Do you have a favorite Primeval character? Oh come on now, this is definitely worse than Sophie's Choice, I love them all individually for different reasons, but to take my personal views aside and based solely on the characters that they play...hmmmmmm....Connor and Abby are electric on screen, you can't take your eyes off of them, the new crop also brought an immense amount of sparkle to the table, but you can't deny Ben Miller as Lester, he has it all, wit, charm, a tough exterior but a big squishy centre, Lester gets my vote! Oh but then there's Alexander,(Philip) he had me on the edge of my seat... 11. Do you have a favorite Primeval creature? It's gotta be Rex ;) Gallery These images were provided by Jacqui Carroll for the Primeval Wiki. Thank you very much Jacqui! JacquiCarroll.jpg JacquiCarroll AlexanderSiddig.jpg JacquiCarroll ARCcomputer.jpg JacquiCarroll ARCsoldiers.jpg JacquiCarroll BenMansfield.jpg JacquiCarroll EMD.jpg JacquiCarroll FirstDay.jpg JacquiCarroll JonathanByrne.jpg JacquiCarroll JonathanByrne2.jpg JacquiCarroll LastDay.jpg JacquiCarroll Raptor.jpg JacquiCarroll Raptor2.jpg JacquiCarroll RobertQuinn.jpg JacquiCarroll Submarine.jpg JacquiCarroll Submarine2.jpg JacquiCarroll Submarine3.jpg ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives